


gummy worms

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, One Shot, more fluffy goodness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-01
Packaged: 2017-11-11 05:20:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your name is John Egbert and you’ve loved sour gummy worms for as long as you can remember. And somehow, Jade managed to get almost a lifetime supply of the things on the ship and you swear you’re going to get a cavity at some point, but you don’t care because they’re just so delicious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	gummy worms

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [these](http://bleukimchi.tumblr.com/post/26775410232) [posts](http://askdoomedbros.tumblr.com/post/14005424996/eb-what-tg-just-shut-up-and-listen).

==> Be John.

Your name is John Egbert and you’ve loved sour gummy worms for as long as you can remember. And somehow, Jade managed to get almost a lifetime supply of the things on the ship and you swear you’re going to get a cavity at some point, but you don’t care because they’re just so delicious. You’re eating a pack on one of the ship’s balconies when you notice Davesprite in the room behind you. “Hey, Dave!” you call. He turns and sees you. Smiling a little, he floats over towards you, “Sup, Egbert?”

“Dave, you _have_ to try these! They’re like worms, but they’re candy! How cool is that?” you smile at him, holding out a gummy worm.

==> Be Davesprite.

You are Davesprite, and John is holding out some kind of candy worm… Wait, worm? Worms are the shit. You gotta get your hands (claws?) on that shit, pronto. So you pounce on John, and take the worm from his fingers in your mouth and chew it. Hmm, it isn’t half bad. Apparently, these worms come from a bag, and said bag has fallen to the ground, spilling some of its glorious loot. Quickly, you pick up one of the candies in your mouth and hover over John’s face, him laying on his back under you. “Open up,” you mumble around the worm. John looked confused for a second, then he started giggling. He peeped a few times, opened his mouth, and closed his eyes. You’re glad he has his eyes closed right now, because you smile a little, and delicately place the candy worm into his mouth. He smiles and chews and swallows the candy appreciatively, gleaming up at you. Without any second thought, you grip the sides of his face and pull him in for a kiss. While the kiss was fairly short and chaste, you still felt fireworks erupt from within you. You scanned John’s face for any traces of apprehension, but he just looked generally shocked. His expression softened and he sat up and turned around, so he was facing you. He intertwined his fingers with your own, and kissed you deeply. You immediately reciprocated the kiss, and felt him smile into the kiss. You pulled away slowly, making sure to not give him the wrong idea, and leaned your forehead against his. John tangled his pianist fingers in the ruffle of feathers surrounding your neck, and you gingerly put your own hands on his hips.

==> Be John.

You are a very happy John Egbert who has finally kissed Dave Strider, your best bro that you’ve been pining after for _years_. The two of you are sitting on the balcony, enjoying each other’s company, when suddenly, a bunch of fireflies fly out of what seems like thin air, which is a little weird, considering you’r hurtling through space, but you don’t mind, because it adds to the romantic-ness of the situation. Dave huffs a quiet laugh, and the two of you share little kisses until you both get tired and you snuggle into your bed, his tail wrapped around your legs protectively, and your hands connected, just like they’ve been all evening. Yeah, you could definitely get used to this.


End file.
